


リバースサバイビング

by nijisousaku



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijisousaku/pseuds/nijisousaku
Summary: TENET掌編まとめです。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 7





	1. これから起こる過去の話

マックスの愛する男は、過去に人類を裏切った。 

少なくとも、それが当時小学生だったマックスの理解だった。  
ある日突然、存在しないはずの《神》から全人類に告知された終末──惑星がクソみたいにダメになる、最悪の世界の終わり──は、一瞬で人類をパニックに陥れた。 その終末がまだ少なくとも10年以上先だという事実は、誰の慰めにもならないようだった。  
その終末から逃げ出すための計画が秘密裏に、こちらも《神》から送られてきていたことは、その数年後に知った。マックスは、多くの大人が真剣な顔をして計画の説明を自分に行うことに疑問を抱き、その疑問を口にしたが、誰もその理由を教えてくれはしなかった。  
そのプロジェクトはシンプルなものだった。未来人が過去の世界に隠したアルゴリズムを集め、惑星全てのエントロピーを逆転させれば良い。逆転された瞬間に人類の殆どが死ぬが、その瞬間に《青チーム》にいることができた人間は生き続ける。《青チーム》は世界人口と比べれば矮小な数だが、ゼロに比べると有意に大きい。  
問題は一つあった。過去に一度、とある武器商人の手でアルゴリズムが集められたが、その後《ある男》の手により爆破作戦が行われ、アルゴリズムは地球の各地にバラバラに隠されたのだ。  
その《ある男》こそ、マックス──ニールの愛する男だった。 

「過去、俺は失敗したんだ」と《ある男》──母の知り合いを名乗る黒人男性──は言った。男は生涯一度も名乗らなかったが、母のキャットは常に彼を「友人」と呼んでおり、マックスも「友人」と呼称していた。  
そこはマックスの自室で、マックスは自分のベッドに座っていた。キャットはマックスの隣に座り、泣きながらマックスを抱きしめていた。  
「俺はあのとき世界を救おうとして、人類存続のためのたった一つの道を失ってしまった」と男は言った。  
「あなたは愚か者だった」とマックスは応えた。声変わりしたばかりの声が掠れていた。  
「その通り。しかし、起こったことは起こったことだ」と男は頷いた。「結局のところ、俺たちはできることをするしかない。君なら分かるだろう」  
「ああ」  
「ありがとう」と男は笑った。美しい笑みだったが、マックスはその時男を良く知らなかったので、ただその笑顔を眺めていた。キャットはマックスの髪に口づけした。マックスはこれが一生の別れのキスだと知っていたが、キャットは知らなかった。キャットにとって、これは祈りのキスだった。  
キャットは、マックスが過去出会った青年ニールだということに気付いていた。しかし、ニールがその後死んだことは知らなかった。  
マックスはその男とともに家を出て、軍の車に乗り込んだ。そしてその男と、その他選ばれた先鋭たちとともに回転ドアに入った。  
ここから10年間、マックスはこの陽圧のクリーンルームから出ることなく、男と一緒に物理学の勉強をしながら、ただひたすら《待機》しつづけることとなる。  
ただ、過去のこの男を《十分間地帯》後まで守りきり、その後アルゴリズムを未来へのタイムカプセルに詰め込んで場所を記録に残し、母がその恩恵に預かれるよう祈るためだけに。  
そして、この男を守って死ぬためだけに。  
回転ドアを潜った瞬間に、マックスはニールとなったのだった。

ニールは二十歳になった夜、《待機小屋》内の回転ドアブースに閉じこもり、タブレットで詩集を読んでいた。誕生日の祝いの言葉を男に伝えられたところだった。ニールはあまりにもその世界に没頭していて、部屋のドアを開ける音に気づくのが遅れた。なので、目の前に現れた男と唇が合わさったとき、ニールは何が起こったのかわからなかった。  
男はいつもニールよりも体温が高いはずだったのに、その唇はやけに冷たかった。その意味を悟ったニールは、背筋が凍る思いだった。横目で周りを見渡すと、2人目のこの男──今のニールと同じ《青グループ》の男──がガラスの向こうで、歩いて回転ドアに近づくところだった。  
「やめろ」と慌ててニールは叫んだが、それが意味のない行いだと理性では知っていた。目の前にいる《赤グループ》の男はニールから唇を離すと、聞き取れない言葉を話し、こちらも逆さ歩きで回転ドアに近づいた。2人の同一人物が回転ドアに近づき、対消滅するのを、ニールはただ見つめた。  
男は、この先自分を守るためにニールが死ぬ事実に耐えきれず、回転ドアを利用して赤チームとなってこの世界の中を逃げ出したのだ。《その時》になるまでニールが逆行して追いかけられないことを知っていながら。  
おそらくは、外の世界で死ぬために行ったのだろう。  
そこまでは理解が容易だった。わからないのは、去り際にキスを残していった意味だ。ニールは共同生活を通して、男を義理の兄のように慕うようになっていたし、 男もニールを後輩のように扱っていた。すべてが突然で、理解できなかった。  
ニールは、この先自分は若い頃のあの男と、どのような関係を築くのだろう──築いたのだろう──と想像した。そして、詩集を壁に投げつけ、顔を手で覆った。  
次の日、ニールは回転ドアブースの監視カメラを逆再生した。男がその時に呟いたのは「ありがとう」の言葉だったと、ニールはその時に初めて知った。しかし、その言葉はニールを救いはしなかった。  
この話のエンディングがどのようなものであっても、ニールはそれを避けることはできないのだ。


	2. 短いけれど真面目な話

スタルスクで去ろうとするニールに、「待ってくれ」とジョンは声をかけた。  
ニールは目を細めたまま足を止めて、ジョンを見つめた。どこか達観した、先を促す表情だ。  
「ただ──待ってくれ」とジョンは重ねて言った。  
死にに行くな、と言いたかったが、それが無理だということは自明だった。起こったことは起こったこと、なのだ。もしかしたら自分は本当に主人公なのかもしれない、とジョンは考える。世界はジョンを救うために動いていて、ジョンはそれを止めることができない。  
しかし、このままニールを死地に送り出すこともできなかった。ムンバイで出会った頃のニールは有能な自信家のように振る舞ってきたのに、目の前の男は全てを諦めたような表情をしていて、ジョンはそれが気に食わなかった。  
「今別れて逆行しても、3年後に逆行しても同じことだろう」ジョンは試すように言った。その声は、自分でも驚くほどに掠れていた。「だから今このときに死にに行く必要はない」  
「良いところに気づいたね。僕の物理学の授業の成果かな？」ニールは眉尻を下げて笑ってみせた。「でも、ダメだ。今寄り道をしたら、その数年の間に僕が死ぬ可能性がある。危険は冒せない」  
「起こったことは起こったことだ。お前はあの瞬間までは絶対に死なない」とジョンは言いつのった。  
砂が風に吹かれて視界を揺らした。スタルスクは太陽が遠く、景色が彩かさを失って見える。繰り返される移動と逆行により、時間の感覚は遠に失われ、目は妙に冴えている。  
ジョンが一歩踏み出すと、ニールは一歩後退りした。2人とも足跡がつくことに、奇妙にも安心感を覚える。  
「だから僕たちは知識を持つべきじゃないんだ。裏を掻こうと足掻くようになる。でも、最善を尽くすのは必要不可欠なんだ」とニールは笑った。泣いているようでもあった。  
「それに、例えば3年間を君と一緒に暮らしたとして、何が起こる？ そう、僕はここに戻ってくるまでに3年間を孤独のうちに暮らすことになる。僕はそれに耐えられない。この時代に来るために、もう多くの時間を孤独に過ごしすぎたからね。──今なら一瞬であの瞬間に行ける。今なら完璧なんだ」  
「俺が君を殺したんだな」ジョンは、ニールに問いかけた。「すまない」  
「君が気に病む必要はない」  
「でも──」ジョンは言葉に詰まった。何を話せばこの状況から脱出できるのか分からなかった。決して話すのが得意なタイプではない。魅力で誑かすことができたらと思う。ここにスーツがあれば違ったのだろうか。泣いて縋ることのできるタイプであったらと願う。  
「わかった、3分間だ」ニールは言った。「3分間、ここで会話をする。その後、僕はあの場所に向かう。それで良いか」  
ジョンは頷き、ニールに駆け寄って抱きしめた。まず最後にその温もりを覚えておきたかった。  
「クソ、未練ができたら君のせいだからな」とニールは笑った。

英語で会話するとき、人は1分間におおよそ100単語を話す。3分なら300単語。  
300単語。オペラならアリア1つ分だろうか？ キエフオペラハウスの記憶が遠い昔のようだ。確かあの日の演目はファウストだった──時よ止まれ、其方は美しい。  
気持ちとしては死ぬと言い張るヴィオレッタを止めるジェルモンの気持ちなのだが。  
「ニール、本名を教えてくれないか」  
「無理だ」  
ニールは笑う。ジョンに意地悪をするのが楽しくてたまらないといった、幼い表情だ。  
「君の遺体は未来には残らない。ご家族に伝えるための形見を預かることもできるが」  
「良い考えだね。家族は教えられないし、当然ながら形見も預けられない」  
「再会するとき、俺は何をすれば良い」  
「君のままでいれば良いよ。大丈夫、きっとうまく行く」  
「思い残したことはないのか」  
「一つだけあるが、教えない」  
「それは何なんだ」とジョンは食い下がり、ニールを見つめた。「せめて教えてくれないか」  
ニールはジョンの首筋に手をやり、顔を近づけた。それがキスだと気づいたのは、唇が合わさった瞬間のことだった。ニールは両手でジョンの頬を包み、子犬のようなキスを繰り返した。ニールの瞳からこぼれた涙が、ジョンの頬に落ちた。  
そのキスは一瞬のように感じたが、ニールは顔を離すと「時間切れだ」と微笑んだ。  
「君の姦計に乗るんじゃなかった。これから死ぬまで3分間余計に、このキスのことを考えることになるなんて」


	3. ポルノ逆再生

迎撃作戦のために袂を分かつ数時間前、ジョンに与えられた部屋に訪ねてきたニールは、ゴミ箱の中を覗き込んで訝しげに「誰と寝たんだ？」と質問した。  
「誰とも」  
「本当か？ コンドームが捨ててある」  
「身に覚えがないね。気持ち悪いが、誰かがここを密会にでも使ったんじゃないか」  
ニールはその言葉に頷いて、小さな笑みを浮かべた。「君は色事に興味がなさそうだものな」  
「そうでもない」とジョンは応えた。  
「へえ、ストイックで任務のことしか考えていない風に見えるけど。僕も警戒した方がいいのかな」  
「俺は好奇心の塊だからね」  
ニールは片眉をあげてジョンを見つめた。例えば、と訊ねる表情だ。  
「例えば、逆行した人間とセックスしたらどうなるか、とか考える」  
「──君がそういう話をするとは、全然思ってなかった」  
ニールが今世紀最大のスキャンダルを聞いたような表情をするので、ジョンは少し笑い声を漏らす。  
「幻滅させたなら悪かった」  
「僕は君に幻滅したりしないよ。ただ、少し意外だっただけ」  
「お前も考えたことくらいはあるだろう」  
ジョンが問うと、ニールは少し黙ってみせた。そして、悪戯を思いついた子供のように「ねえ」と声を弾ませた。  
「なんだ」  
「仮定の話なんだけど──君がもし許してくれるなら──もう許してくれたのか──あと10分後に逆行の僕が現れるよ」  
その言葉を残して、ニールは部屋を出た。ジョンは暫く呆然としていたが、事態を飲みこむと慌てて服を脱ぎはじめた。

ベッドに横になったジョンは、逆行したニールがゴミ箱からコンドームを《投げ捨て》て取り出し、《外し》て取り付けるのを、どこか他人事のように見つめた。世界を救う任務の前に、こんな体験を行っている自分が信じられなかった。  
ニールは酸素マスクを付けていて、スボンのチャックが開いている以外は殆ど服を脱いでいなかった。しかし、息が上がり顔が赤く染まっているのが見て取れる。  
ジョンは恐る恐るニールに右手を伸ばし、首筋にキスを落とした。暖かさを感じるはずの肌は、少しひんやりとしている。ニールはジョンの右手を両手で包むと、そのままジョンを押し倒した──彼目線では引き起こしたのかもしれない。  
扉口から「不思議な感覚だったよ」という言葉が聞こえた。ジョンがそちらに顔を向けると、ニール──こちらは逆行していない──が廊下から入ってくるところだった。彼はそのままベッド脇の椅子に座り、ジョンに笑いかける。「君が不安なんじゃないかと思って、コメンタリーに来てあげたんだ」  
「ピーピングが趣味か？」とジョンは悪態をつく。ベッドの上のニールは、ジョンを押し倒して穴に性器を当てがった。そのまま慣らしもせずに入れ込まれる物量に、ジョンは眉を潜める。椅子に座ったニールは、変わらずご機嫌そうだ。  
「最高だったよ。性行為が進行するごとに、君の締め付けが強くなるんだ」  
「あたりまえだろ！」とジョンは唸った。ジョンの体の上にいるニールは、体を動かしつつもひたすらにジョンを見つめている。観察しているとも言えるだろう。マスクを付けたニールは全体的に奇妙な動作だったが、それは逆行してるからだけでなく、ジョンのリアクションが事前に分かるのが一因だろう。ジョンが喘ぎ声を漏らす直前に、ニールは酸素マスク越しに満足そうな笑みを浮かべた。ニールは基本的にスカした振る舞いをする男だが、笑うとどこか幼い表情となる。  
ニールはジョンのことを見るときに、懐かしそうな顔をするが、その理由は何もわからない。  
ジョンはニールについて何も知らないのだ。  
ジョンはおもむろに、ニールにキスしたい衝動に駆られた。一瞬なら許されるだろう──人間が息を止めていられる秒数については、ジョンの記憶にも新しいところだ。ニールの酸素マスクに手を伸ばし、外れたところで口を近づける。観客席となった椅子からは煽るように口笛が聞こえるが、無視するように務める。  
唾液で濡れて柔らかなニールの唇を舐めると、唇はその滴りを無くした。ジョンが口を開いた瞬間に、舌を差し込まれる。そのキスは、奇妙なことだらけのジョンの人生の中で、特別奇妙な体験だった。唾液が混じり合い、温度が分離する。努めて息を止めているのだろうニールの、それでも漏れてしまう小さな吐息は、奇妙にも乾いている。やがて目の前のニールは体を離し、マスクを付けた。先ほどまで汗で濡れて乱れていたはずの髪は、いつもの整った髪型に戻っている。  
ジョンから性器が引き抜かれ、代わりに指が差し入れられる。ニールは前戯をしているつもりなのだ、と気づいて、ジョンは笑いたくなった。ニールはこの逆行現象のエキスパートのように振る舞いたがるが、その彼も実践では逆転する世界についていかれないようだ。ニールは何事かを呟き、手のひらでジョンの体を舐めるように触り──そして部屋を出て行った。  
ジョンがニールの出て行った扉を見つめていると、隣の椅子に座っていたニールが立ち上がり、こちらも覆いかぶさってくる。落ちてくるキスは慣れた感触で、自分が今まで緊張状態にあったことを自覚した。  
「とってもホットだった」  
「今のが？ ポルノを逆再生して視聴する趣味とかあるのか？」とジョンは息を切らしながら揶揄う。  
「君がポルノスターだったら、その視聴方法も検討するよ」とニールはくったくなく笑う。その顔を見ていると、ジョンは今起きた超常現象について考えるのも馬鹿らしくなって、体の力を抜いてベッドに寝腐れた。ニールはジョンの右手に触れ、ジョンの顔を覗き込んだ。  
「明日、君を絶対に死なせない」とニールはかすれる声で言った。初めて戦場に出るルーキーのように夢見がちな言葉を、ジョンは鼻で笑った。  
「そんな約束するな。未来のことは誰にも分からないんだ」


End file.
